1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary device for handling failures of an actuating system of a linear electric actuator which applies in particular to the control of the steering of the rear wheels of a motor vehicle with four wheel steering.
2. Discussion of the Background
Actuating devices for a linear electric actuator are known which make it possible to control a longitudinal movement. In the case of failure, there is no element provided to assure the operation in degraded mode. Further, some devices use a redundancy involving a high cost.
A return to zero of the position of the electric actuator by systems fitted with a spring can be considered, but this involves a significant space requirement, an oversizing of the electric actuator, a good reciprocal efficiency and the return to zero is not controlled.